disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
An Yu at the Summer Fest
An Yu at the Summer Fest is the 66th episode of Season 46. Summary Owlette and the Disney Junior Club take An Yu to Disney Junior Town's first annual Japanese Summer Festival. While walking around the festival in her new yukata, An Yu remembers a similar festival that was held at Mystery Mountain too. Plot The episode begins in Disney Junior Town where everyone is seen setting up for the town's first annual Japanese summer festival, inspired by famous Japanese festivities. Connor looks forward to celebrating, and Nancy can’t wait to try out the most fashionable yukatas, which are the most beautiful robes that everyone wears in Japanese festivals every summer year. Just thinking about the festival then gives Amaya the idea of inviting An Yu over to come and have fun with them, but Luna asks her if she's sure about that as her friend replies that it'll be fun, and An Yu might learn some things or two while they walk around in the festival tonight. Later that evening, An Yu is seen outside the pagoda relaxing when she suddenly hears joyful sounds coming down from her friends' world. Just then, she hears Owlette’s voice as An Yu looks down to see Owlette and Catboy, Gekko, Luna Girl, the moths, and Armadylan with her. Then An Yu sees them wearing kimonos and yukatas as she asks them why they are wearing them just as Catboy explains to her that there’s a festival in their hometown, plus Owlette was thinking about bringing An Yu with them since they have a kimono for her too as she shows her the kimono folded in Gekko’s hands, which he gives to An Yu to try on. Seeing the five with insisting expressions, An Yu decides that maybe going to a festival for from their world would be fun. A few minutes later, An Yu comes out of the pagoda and her dragon armor is replaced with a beautiful red kimono with golden dragons and cloud prints all over it and her helmet was replaced with a golden lotus hairpiece. The five friends compliment on her new yukata, with Catboy adding that he is glad that An Yu has hers and Owlette referring it as pretty even if it's hard to move in. Luna Girl is looking forward to the festival as well, since it's her first time attending it. Gekko proceeds to announce how fun the festival is, though An Yu remains bemused and reluctant. Back in the town, the Japanese festival is in full swing as An Yu walked with her friends, who have attended, while looking around at the booths with games and foods. There are a lot of strange things around her but An Yu can see that everyone looks happy and are laughing and smiling. Luna observes the surroundings and comments on the stalls being interesting. Out of curiosity, Amaya asks An Yu about festivals on Mystery Mountain, but before An Yu can answer, she gets bumped by Pip and Freddy who were wearing yukatas, pinkish red for Freddy and icy blue for Pip, along with Mia in her adorable hairpiece that replaced her purple bow and beautiful purple kimono with flowers and butterflies, who are also enjoying the festival with the other T.O.T.S. workers. Greg greets them just as Pip notices An Yu and asks if she’s their friend. Smiling, Greg replies that his friend’s name is An Yu, and Luna lies about her moving from China, leaving An Yu confused until she realizes that her friends are just covering up her real identity just when Freddy asks them if they want to joins them for a fishing game that Mia wants to try out, to win a stuffed toy on the booth. Before An Yu can ask what fishing is, Connor blurts out that they’d love to as he grabs her by the hand and pulls her to come and join him, the junior fliers, and Mia to the fishing game booth. When they are there, Freddy gets his toy fishing rod ready and Mia excitedly watches from riding on his back while Connor teaches An Yu how to play the game. Freddy only catches three fish so far, but An Yu seems to have topped him off as she had caught up to ten fish, much to Pip, Mia, and Connor’s amusement as she gets her prize, then the stuffed toy to give to Mia since she caught a lot more, after she and Freddy put the fish back into the pool for other players to catch. As they make their leave, Freddy tries to have a chat with An Yu about pandas and says that they’re so cute, even the baby pandas from TOTS, like Precious the panda with the adorable spell is more cuter, just as An Yu doesn’t look at the flamingo, but replies that pandas are very interesting, but adds that where she comes from, there are no pandas at her home, leaving Freddy and Pip and Mia surprised as Freddy says he thought that pandas live in China, when Connor points out that pandas do and An Yu has a pet panda named Liling, plus a dragon named Ning. Pip is very impressed and says that he would love to come and visit An Yu’s home and Freddy concludes that he’d love to meet An Yu’s pets, leaving Connor, Amaya, Greg, Dylan, and Luna to exclaim in unison "No!" and again, Pip, Freddy, and Mia are surprised, just as Amaya covers things up by telling them that An Yu and her pets are not very fond to having anyone coming over to their home as they have never had any visitors. Hearing that makes Freddy asks An Yu if she and her pets get a little lonely at their home, as An Yu doesn’t find it very bothersome as she prefers to have solitude, so she can meditate. Pip is amused by that, which makes An Yu feel offended, just as Greg says that they should go get something to eat since he’s now hungry. On their way to buy some Japanese food at the food booths, An Yu, Luna, and Greg meet Nancy, Bree, and their friends who were already ordering some tasty barbecue and fish on a stick. When their friends saw An Yu, Luna introduces her (An Yu) to them as Lionel offers An Yu a stick with steaming barbecue and An Yu curiously takes it from him, then takes a bite out of it, just to get the delicious and saucy taste on her tastebuds that reminded her of some other tastes in her childhood as a flashback scene plays, and in the flashback, there was a couple with a four year old An Yu riding on her father's shoulders just when they approached a food booth filled with smoky barbecue on a stick, grilled squid on a stick, and more yummy foods. Characters *An Yu *Connor/Catboy *Amaya/Owlette *Greg/Gekko *Dylan/Armadylan *Luna/Luna Girl *Nancy *Bree *Wanda *Rhonda *Lionel (Fancy Nancy) *Grace *Pip *Freddy *Mia Trivia *This episode is an inspiration and a little similar to The Whole Starry Sky Festival☆ Yuni's Memories from Star Twinkle Precure. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Category:Season 46 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on An Yu Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Friendship Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Anime-inspired episodes Category:Precure Category:Star☆Twinkle Precure Category:Inspirations Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Season 46 episodes based on cartoons Category:Episodes with images Category:An Yu images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Couple images Category:Offering images Category:Season 46 images Category:Episodes with flashbacks